


up in flames

by poetictragedy



Series: derek hale's dark passenger [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Arson, Brief Mentions of Harm To Animals, Masturbation, Pyromania, The Hale Fire, pyrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Derek just wanted to see what his house would look like encircled in flames... </p>
<p>He never expected <em>this</em> to happen.</p>
<p>[prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/865175">you make me wanna die</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	up in flames

**Author's Note:**

> I was persuaded to make a series for my serial killer Derek fic and decided to just go ahead with it because why not show the steady progression of Derek's psychopathic tendencies and his mental instability?
> 
> As always, I apologize for any mistakes you might find.
> 
> And this is a prequel to any and all stories in this series, unless otherwise stated ('cause I might write some from earlier, about little Derek and his affinity for hurting things, etc, etc).

He  _never_  meant for this to happen.

**xx**

Derek gets the necessary supplies five hours before setting the fire. He drives _an hour_  outside of Beacon Hills to spend his allowance on a can of gas, a length of rope, a rake, and a box of long-handled matches. Of course, he doesn’t get them all at the same place and pays cash for whatever he buys.

Everything gets stashed on the truck bed and covered with a tarp before he heads home.

It’s just getting dark by the time Derek gets back and he goes inside, pretending like nothing is wrong. He smiles and laughs with his family, even reads his youngest sister a bedtime story when asked.

The thought of setting the fire, of seeing the house completely surrounded by flames, starts turning Derek on and he excuses himself before retiring to his bedroom for the night.

For the next few hours, Derek alternates between jerking off, watching porn on his laptop, and reading a book. 

Finally, it’s time.

**xx**

Luckily for Derek, his family sleeps like the dead and nothing wakes them up, not even his loud footsteps going down the stairs. He stops at the bottom, halfway to the door, and listens out for someone, thinking that maybe he’s about to get caught.

No one comes, no one even  _moves_.

Derek breathes a sigh of relief and goes outside, wincing when the door squeaks shut behind him, cursing the old house for being so goddamn loud. He glances back at the house, making sure all the lights are off in all the windows, and runs over to his truck.

Anticipation and excitement burn through his veins and Derek doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy to do something. Not even when he snapped the neck of Laura’s annoying puppy, Coco. In Derek’s mind, this is a  _thousand times_  better, and his cock hardens in his jeans.

First things first, Derek decides to rake all the leaves he and Laura had been neglecting for days. She wanted to rake them and burn them the other day but Derek managed to convince her that it was far too hot to do that.

Thank god they waited.

With shaky hands, Derek pulls the rake off the back of the truck and sets off to gather the dry leaves and brush around the house. It takes a while to get them into a somewhat perfect circle around the building but, when he does, Derek steps back to look at his work.

And his cock is  _still_  hard in his jeans. Which is a problem because it makes it hard for him to walk, so Derek cups himself through the denim and takes a moment to relax, to gather himself.

As soon as he’s calmed down, Derek gets the rope, gas can, and matches before coming back over to the circle of leaves. He takes the length of rope, which is only about a foot, and drops it into the gas can, letting it get soaked. 

Derek takes it out and sets it down in front of the leaves before walking around with the can, pouring gasoline onto everything. He has just enough to go around the house one and a half times. Once everything is saturated, the teenager takes the rope again and stuffs it into the gas can, leaving only the tip out. 

The gas can is for later, so Derek kicks it aside and picks up the box of matches, taking several out. He puts some between his teeth and strikes the first one, shivering when he hears the noise it makes. The smell fills his nostrils, like sulfur and gasoline and fire mixed together, and Derek drops the match onto the leaves.

Which catch fire immediately.

It isn’t enough, though, because Derek walks around the length of the circle, striking matches and dropping them down onto the brush in front of him. By the time he’s done, the teenager has used up most of the box and he steps back to look at the house.

The fire is building, growing slowly, and Derek’s cock reacts to it. He gets his clean, non-gas covered hand down the front of his jeans and starts jerking himself off in the confined space, eyes glassy as he watches the flames. 

Derek grunts and undoes his jeans, getting them down around his ankles, thankful that they’re the only house around for miles. He can hear the leaves and twigs snapping and popping in the fire, shivers as he tips his head back, jerking himself off faster.

When the fire pops one time, loud and angry, Derek comes. He gasps and writhes and drops to his knees, knocking the gas can over on his way down but he isn’t worried about that. As he comes down from his post-orgasmic high, Derek looks at the house and it looks… beautiful.

If he could, Derek thinks he’d get hard again just from the sight.

Moments pass and Derek gets bored, so he stands, pulls his jeans up and over the already-cooling come that’s sticking to his skin and causing his boxers to chafe against him. He does them up and grabs the gas can, taking it over to the crackling fire.

The tip of the rope ignites and, just before he’s burned, Derek throws the canister away, watching as it hits the side of the house. It explodes then, the sound something akin to a gunshot, and Derek watches as the house starts to go up in flames.

Derek never meant for that to happen but can only watch as his childhood home is slowly engulfed by fire. He watches a line go from the circle to the edge of the house and, right before his eyes, the flames go higher and higher.

And this is a bad time to get a boner, Derek knows, but his cock is stirring in his jeans and he wants so badly to come one more time. Then he thinks about the neighbors that can see the house, the ones that will call the fire department, and Derek rushes over to the edge of the circle, puts his hand out, and jumps back when he’s burned.

"Shit," he mumbles, knowing that if the house burns down and the cops come, he’ll be arrested for arson. 

So… Derek does the only logical thing to do: _he runs_.

**xx**

Derek can hear glass popping even from his spot in the middle of the woods and he keeps running, going to the creek. He dips his burned had into it, sighing when the fire subsides, and desperately cleans his hands to get rid of the gasoline smell.

It’s thirty minutes before Derek makes it back to the house and by then, the whole thing is nearly engulfed in flames. He goes back to the now large circle of fire and drops to his hand and knees, trying to break the damn thing.

His hands get burned more and ash covers his clothes. It takes a minute for Derek to realize that this is something he can’t undo and he steps back a few yards, watching the house - and his family - go up in flames.

Why did he want to stop the fire? It’s not like Derek really _cares_  about his family, anyway, so he wasn’t trying to save them. Maybe he did it because he didn’t want to go to jail, though by this point he thinks he might do well there.

Whatever reason gets lost as Derek watches his home burn and his family die, the only sound in his ears the crackling of the fire; the popping of the wood and the rest of the windows.

He can’t hear anyone scream.

**xx**

When the police and fire department show up twenty minutes later, the fire is roaring and Derek is still standing on the sidelines. He can hear people screaming, can hear the sirens, and turns to see people rush toward him, their hands moving all along his arms and shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"My family," he says in quiet voice.

"They’re gone," someone says. “It’s all gone."

Derek is taken away to the ambulance and EMTs check his hands, applying something to them before wrapping them in gauze. Sheriff Stilinski is there, suddenly, and he tells Derek they have to go to the station now, to talk about this.

Behind him, the firemen are putting the fire out.

The teenager nods, agreeing to go with the sheriff. He rides in the backseat, though Sheriff Stilinski says he’s not being arrested, and Derek couldn’t care less about that. The images of the fire are still in his mind and he gets hard thinking about it again, though by the time they get to the police station, it’s taken care of.

Sheriff John Stilinski gives Derek a change of clothes — a large Beacon Hills Police Department sweatshirt and some sweatpants — and gets stowed away in one of the interrogation rooms. While he waits, Derek looks at the burns on his hands and smiles softly.

**xx**

Hours pass before Derek is let go. He’s told that no one survived the fire and that there wasn’t much there. No one says anything about the circle of leaves or the gas can, so Derek figures they burned up beyond recognition.

"If you need anything," John Stilinski says as he claps Derek on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile, “I’m here."

Derek nods and asks where he’s going now. John tells him that his grandmother up near San Diego is willing to take him in and asks if the teenager wants a ride up there. The offer is politely declined and Derek leaves the police station, but not before catching a glimpse of ten year old Stiles Stilinski.

**xx**

Six hours later, Derek is settled into his new home in San Diego and the first thing he does? He jerks off in his new bed, thinking about the fire and everything else he’s done.


End file.
